1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to electronic cigarettes and, more particularly, to front or tip charging electronic cigarettes, and to a system and method for tip charging an electronic cigarette.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic cigarettes, or e-cigarettes, are gaining favor as an alternative to more traditional cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes may be used in some areas where smoking is disfavored, and consequently offer users an additional measure of flexibility regarding where the electronic cigarettes may be used.
Generally speaking, electronic cigarettes simulate the act of tobacco smoking by producing a nebulized or vaporized mist, which typically includes nicotine, although nicotine-free versions are also available. The mist or vapor produced by electronic cigarettes is inhaled in a manner similar to traditional smoking. According to many users, electronic cigarettes offer the same or similar appearance, feel, flavor and sensation of more conventional smoking.
Electronic cigarettes typically include a small liquid reservoir which carries the nicotine, a heating element, and a power source. The power source is most commonly a battery, although some electronic cigarettes may be wired to other power sources, such as a wired USB adapter or other suitable power source. Not only are electronic cigarettes portable and self-contained, they are intended to mimic the look and feel of traditional cigarettes. Moreover, many electronic cigarettes also are reusable when provided with replaceable and refillable components.
Electronic cigarettes most often include a rechargeable battery, which of course must be periodically recharged. Conventional systems require the user to partially disassemble the device in order to connect the battery to the charger. Consequently, users presently desire an easier and more convenient way to recharge the battery in electronic cigarettes.